Lukas Wilde
Lukas Wilde is the current incarnation of one of the oldest souls in all of reality, older even than some universes. Lukas was born in the Nexus which is the center of reality where all things originate and all things end. He spent thousands of years in the Nexus, eventually becoming the strongest person in the Nexus and mastering its' system which allowed him to become the Nexus King. Background Conquering the Nexus Meeting Merlynne Creating Nexus City Earth and Sara Flamel Lukas arrived on Earth with a baby girl named Sara Flamel whom he was entrusted with by her parents to raise in a much safer environment than the Nexus. Information Appearance When humans started flooding into the Nexus Lukas decided to model his appearance and physiology off of an ancient and extinct race whom humans superficially resemble; giving him a physical appearance like a human but a much more refined physical structure. According to standard Earth measurements he stands at just over 190 cm with a lean physique and long pink hair and pink eyes. Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality XXX Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Archetypes * Mad Seer * Omnidisciplinary Scientist * Knowledge Broker * Magnificent Bastard * Awesomeness By Analysis Powers and Abilities Ancient Soul - Lukas possesses one of the oldest and most powerful souls in all of reality and because of this he no longer forgets his memories when he dies and reincarnates; it has gotten to the point where he is fully aware of all of his past lives at the moment of reincarnation. * Panmnesia - Lukas has a completely perfect memory, recalling every moment of his current incarnation and all of his past lives, however because of such a vast amount of memories it sometimes takes time for him to recall things and he has chosen to seal away some of his memories. Chronal Perception - Lukas has the ability perceive all possible future events and determine the probability of them happening. This allows him to experience events that have yet to happen or might never happen and act in ways to make the future happen as he wants. Hypercompetence - Due to Lukas' vast wealth of experience there isn't much that he doesn't know or can't do and if there is something that he can't do or doesn't know, given his learning capabilities, it doesn't take long for him to figure it out. Supernatural Intelligence - Quite apart from his wealth of knowledge Lukas possesses an exceptional mind which he has honed and trained over many eons. * Hyper Mind - Lukas' mind is capable of performing complex mental calculations and processing vast amounts of information at an extraordinary speed, surpassing even some of the most powerful computers. This gives him the ability to determine the variables and possibilities in any given situation and determine the best possible course of action for him to take. This allows him to quickly scan all possible futures and easily determine the best method to bring about the future he desires. * Multi-Focus - Due to his mental conditioning Lukas is capable of splitting his mind into multiple parts which can each concentrate on something totally different; this allows him to have a portion of his mind always scanning the future. Bloodline Nexus King '-' The Nexus King Bloodline is a unique Bloodline and said to be the embodiment of the Nexus itself and only the one with this Bloodline can gain control of the Nexus. The Nexus King Bloodline allows one to integrate all other Bloodlines and completely customize their physiology with the Bloodlines they're integrated. * Bloodline Integration '-' Lukas can integrate new Bloodlines in a number of ways, including extensively studying the Bloodline or gaining it himself in some way. * Self-Customization '-' Lukas can completely customize his being by utilizing the things gained from integrating other Bloodlines; whether their skills, abilities or physiologies. * Nexus Access '-' As the possessor of the Nexus King Bloodline Lukas is able to access the Nexus' system and even has some control over it. With his access to the Nexus he is able to enter and leave the Nexus as he pleases and bring others with him or bar others from ever entering. Integrated Bloodlines 'Celestial Fox -' Nexus Enhancements 'Crafting System - '''Although not as high of a priority as the Inventory System Luk still rates the Crafting System as one of his higher priorities for its usefulness. The Crafting System allows Luk to make anything while skipping the manufacturing process as long as he has the blueprint, which he can design or purchase, and the necessary materials. '''Inventory System - ' Luk's priority when entering the Nexus is always to purchase the basic Inventory System, although items with dimensional storage capabilities are cheaper and can store more, the Inventory System is infinitely expandable, can't be stolen and doesn't require energy to access. Luk chooses to sort his Inventory System with folders and sub-folders which he can easily access and organize. Paraphernalia X Combat XXX Limitations * XXX * XXX * XXX Trivia * XXX * XXX * XXX Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:NicWynter's Characters